


One Year Later

by TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst??, I dont actually know, Marauders' Era, fluff???, i dont know what this is, i have exams please help me i dont know anything about biology, i wrote this in less than an hour pls dont judge me too hard, kinda cute i guess, this is eight pages guys, three thousand words of crap, what even is this??, wolfstar, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt
Summary: i have an exam in literally twenty minutes. so what do i do? i write a three thousand word fanfiction that doesnt even make any sense. but its wolfstar and i love my lil gay babies. so oh well.remus works at a crappy ice cream shack on the beach. sirius had been gone for a year with absoloutly no indication of even being alive, much less of coming back to see remus.i dont know if this is fluff or angst or if it even constitutes an actual story, but as i said earlier, i have exams and so...yeah. nerves and anxiety induced fanfictions are the best fanfictions. am i right??? no. probably not tbh.literally not beta'd at all. like, i didnt even go back to reread this. i'll edit it once exam season is over. sorry.





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> yay
> 
> exams
> 
> help
> 
> enjoy.... whatever this is.
> 
> im so sorry
> 
> -Devil

He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, really. It was a one time thing, a long time ago. Right? 

Then why did remus feel like utter shit when he walked through those dreaded doors of his holiday job (at a stupid ice cream shack on a beach that almost no one visited because the weather was almost always horrible, on a good day.) and noticed that there was only a girl there, around his age. Cute, he supposed. But not who he was looking for. 

Firstly, she was blonde. He was not. 

She was tall, only a few inches shorter that remus. He wasn't.

She was wearing happy, pastel summery type clothes. He wouldn't wear that. Not ever. 

Her eyes were grey, though. But not as grey as his. 

Remus Lupin couldn't help but compare this new girl to him. The boy that he had worked with last year. The boy that he had snuck around with for the better part of two months last year. The boy who had almost gotten him in trouble countless times before, but he kept seeing him anyway, because he was beautiful and remus had loved him. He had said that he loved remus, too. 

And then he left. 

Disappeared off the face of the earth, it seemed. 

Remus didn't even get a goodbye from him. 

And now he was back where they had first met. In this stupid shop where remus had met the first person who didn't seem to show him any pity because of his scars. The first person who he’d ever kissed. The first person who broke his heart. 

And he had to sit here, with this new girl who was far too happy a person to be working with someone like remus, and lament over the long haired boy who was sitting where she was, once upon a time. 

And suddenly, he couldn't breathe. He excused himself from his station and went to the back of the small shack, holding his stomach and bent almost double, heaving and trying to get a bearing on what was happening, trying to get a breath in. he felt his back collide with the wall, and he slid down until he was knelt on the ground, his forehead touching the soft sand of the beach, and he was sobbing for the love that he had barely gotten to try out. Sobbing for the beautiful boy who left him with no warning and no reason that remus could see. 

Remus knew that it was stupid. He had never gone on an actual date with the boy. Had never met his family. Really, he didn't know anything about him. Other than the fact that he walked in with a swagger that made their boss fume at the sight of him. And the fact that his actions were driven solely by the idea that he had to piss off his parents. Or that his lips were almost always chapped and chewed up because he had developed an oral fixation really early on in his life and couldn't help the fact that he always chewed on his lower lip. Or that his hair was possibly the soften thing that remus had ever felt in his entire life (and he had a long haired cat, so that was saying something). Or that his eyes could never really pick a color: they were grey, remus knew this, but they really weren't. They were green when the sky was throwing huge raindrops into the ocean, and they were blue when the sea was still and the waves were calm. Sometimes they were an impossible mix of both and it drove remus mad every time he walked into the shack and saw the boy sitting there, reading a book that remus must have left there the day before and drinking coffee from their crap machine that was in the storage room in the back.

Remus knew so much about this boy, but he also didn't know the important things. Why did he need to piss off his parents? Who were his friends? Political opinions? Hell, where did he live? 

Remus put a hand on the ground and steadied himself. It didn't matter. It shouldn't matter. He was gone and all evidence pointed to the conclusion that he wasn't going to come back, at least, not for remus. 

No one came back for him. Not when there were so many others who were better than him. 

Remus stayed where he was for several more minutes before he was able to collect himself enough to go back inside and try to converse with his new co worker. Maybe she would be nice, after all. 

He heard voices when he went back inside, one was distinctly the girl. She was laughing, and someone muttered something to her, and remus could tell that whoever it was was flirting with her, and she was enjoying it. He rolled his eyes and turned the corner into the front of the shop, and there he was. 

His hair was longer, reaching past his shoulders now. But he was wearing the same jacket that he had worn all last summer. The one that remus had borrowed on countless occasions when the rain and the cold got to be too much for him. The one that had almost been too small for him, but large enough that he could still wear it rather comfortably. 

He had the same smirk that he had used on remus for the first few weeks of the two boys knowing each other. Remus knew what his face looked like when he was smiling- actually smiling- but this smirk had been perfected a long time ago, and remus couldn't breathe again because he was still so gorgeous that remus’ insides tightened almost painfully as his stomach jumped into his throat. 

But.

There was always a but.

But.

He didn't notice that remus was standing back, in the shade that the shop provided. 

But.

He was flirting with this new girl whom remus had to spend the next few months working with. 

But.

He had probably forgotten all about remus by now, so what was the point in pining after someone who didn't want him?

Remus sighed- maybe a little bit too loudly- and the boy looked up. He saw remus standing by the entry way at the back of the shop. He saw the hurt look that crossed his pretty hazel eyes as remus saw something that he couldn't make sense of. He saw the boy that he had fallen in love with last year, being torn apart right in front of his eyes. 

“Rems…” and remus turned on his heel and left the shop the way that he had just come in. the boy frowned, completely ignoring the girl who was flirting with him as he tried to remember his way around the shop. 

He knew where remus liked to go when he got upset. And so he ran. He ran all the way around the little shack on the beach, just to make sure that remus wasn't hiding out anywhere near there, before he made his way across the beach, to another little shack that they had dubbed “the shrieking shack” last summer when some of the nails came loose, causing the doors to swing in the wind and make awful noises. 

And, indeed, there were terrible noises coming from the shack now. And it made him stop short. Because remus was screaming, like he was in pain, and he was crying out at the top of his lungs and he sounded so broken in that moment that he almost couldn't move. 

But remus- his remus- was crying because of him. He knew it. And he forced himself to take a step forward, and another, and another, until he was running again, and he busted through the door to find remus curled up in a corner, holding what looked like the blanket that they had used as a base for their picnic dinner last year. 

Sirius Black didn't stop running until he fell to his knees next to remus. He wrapped his arms around him in the tightest embrace that he could manage. And, much to his surprise, remus was holding him too. Holding the front of his jacket in tight fists as he sobbed into sirius’ shoulder. 

It took a while for remus to settle enough that sirius was able to explain. To tell him that his idiot brother had seen the two of them curled together on a day in early august. That his brother had gone to their parents and told them everything. That he had been moved to live with his horrible aunt bella for the rest of the summer holiday, without so much as an advanced warning prior to the move. 

“I'm living with a friend now, rems. He rescued me when he saw all of the bruises after winter holiday.” sirius was talking into remus’ hair as he told the boy about what had happened to him over the past year. 

“You’d love him, rems. You should come home with me one day, meet him. He's been asking about you. You're all i seem to talk about, according to him.” that managed to get a laugh out of remus, and sirius smiled down at the curled up ball of a person who had somehow found their way onto his lap,despite them being a few inches taller that sirius. 

“‘S ‘is name, then?” remus asked, his voice slightly muffled by the jacket he was still hiding in. sirius thought that it was cute, the way that remus was wrapped around him, curled up on top of hi as if he’d bolt the second remus made a move. As if. 

“James. Or jamie. I call him jamie. We go to the same secondary school. It's in what people call the rich district. Ya know. All private schools and old manor houses. The potters- jamies family- well, they're a bit kinder with their wealth than my parents are, to say the very least.” remus nodded, because of course sirius was rich. Of course he couldn't have one thing similar to the black haired boy. 

Remus felt a light smack on his head and he looked up at sirius.

“I can practically hear you thinking, rems. Stop it. Whatever you're thinking, it's either an exaggeration, or it's simply not true.” sirius began to run his hands through remus’ hair, having forgotten the way that his fingers never failed to get caught in the curls. Remus smiled, because this felt normal, even if it hadn't happened for a year. 

Sirius could feel remus relaxing, his muscles becoming softer as he went limp in sirius’ lap, and he smiled. 

“It's been a year, rems. Since we met. To the day, i think.” 

There was a small silence before sirius felt an uneven exhale on his shoulder. Remus shifted slgihtly to look up at sirius once again.  
“Yeah, i think it has. Crazy right? That it's been such a short amount of time, but it feels like an eternity ago.” remus could feel sirius nodding, the motion almost causing remus to have his head fall off of the other boys shoulder. 

There was another silence. This one felt heavy, like both parties needed to get something out and neither could seem to find the words to do so. Sirius spoke first, tightening his hold on remus.

“I love you.”

Remus skipped a breath and had to sit up, pushing himself away from sirius (who was not happy about this new development. Remus was meant to be in his lap. Why was he on the floor and not on sirius. What the actual fuck.)

It took a bit for remus to wrap his mind around the fact that those words had, in fact, left sirius’ lips, and that they were words directed at him. And when they finally did, he choked on a laugh, because he had been dreaming of this moment for so long and he had accepted that it wasn't going to happen. And then it did and now he was laughing and crying at the same time and sirius looked confused and a little bit scared of the reaction garnered from his statement. And then rems was hugging him close again and chanting those three words back to sirius like a prayer and sirius was smiling.

The boys stayed like that, curled together in an old dusty shack, until the sun began to sink over the ocean, and it got to cold for them to stay still any longer. 

Sirius gave remus his jacket to wear, and this time, once they reached remus’ house, sirius told him to keep it, and that he’s be seeing him tomorrow. And remus was laughing because ‘oh my god i ran out of work on the first day back and i'm so fired.’

Sirius laughed at that, but he agreed that it was probably best if he didn't bother remus at work anymore, but that he’s be here, in his front drive, bright and early the next morning to walk him to work. 

Sirius ended up sneaking into remus’ room in the early hours of the morning because he couldn't sleep and needed to know that remus was okay. He found an exhausted remus sitting at his desk with a cold cup of tea and a book that he wasn't even reading (i was upside down) sat in front of him.

He shut the book and half walked, half dragged rems over to his bed, where they both layed down together to stare at the ceiling. They fell asleep on top of the blankets, both in jeans, and one in boots. 

And that's how remus’ mother found them the next day, when he didn't wake up at his alarm. To say that she had a mild freak out was an understatement. But, after an hour of explaining that sirius wasn't a random guy off of the street, and that they worked together (past tense. Not that remus; mum ever needed to know about that part.) and that they were dating. 

Sirius had blurted that out, leaving remus to stare at him with his mouth slightly opened at sirius’ sudden declaration. He wasn't going to complain though. Sirius black had said that they were dating, that he was remus’ boyfriend. 

And his mother seemed to accept this as well, leaving the boys to sort things out on their own now that she knew there wasn't a potential threat in her home. 

Sirius made his way back over to remus’ bed, dragging the other boy with him until they were both laying down again. Remus didn't mind, not at all. He had a pretty boy in his bed, hugging him tightly as they both laid there, silent for a while as they listened to remus’ mother bustling around downstairs. 

“I guess i really am fired then. I'm already late and it's only the second day.” remus said, rolling onto his side to face sirius. The other boy grinned at him.

“Yeah. i suppose so. What a shame. I wouldn't want to spend more time with you, that would be awful.” at that, remus let out a bark of laughter and rested his forehead on sirius’ shoulder as he joined in with remus’ laughter. 

“It would just be horrible, obviously.” remus replied, contradicting his statement by moving closer to sirius and resting his head on sirius’ chest. 

Sirius responded by threading his fingers through remus’ hair. The two remained silent for some time before remus shifter, loosening sirius’ grip on his hair in the process as he looked up at the dark haired boy he was abusing as his pillow. 

“Did you mean it though?” he asked softly. Sirius looked down at him in confusion for a moment. After a time, his eyes seemed to clear of their confusion as he realized what remus was asking him. 

“‘Course. Why would i say that if i didn't think it was the truth?” his hand returned to remus’ hair and the other boy smiled. 

“You're my boyfriend….” remus chuckled lightly. “Never thought i’d get to say that, if i'm being honest.”

He could feel sirius nodding, his heart beat speeding up slightly as those words left remus’ mouth.  
“I'm sorry love. I wish i could’ve warned you, but they took everything away from me before shipping me of. I've only just gotten a new cell.” remus smiled.

“I know that. I'm not upset about it anymore. You're here. It's all done and over with. But,” remus sat up, pushing sirius’ hand away from him as he got out of the bed. “ i have to at least try to go to work. I do actually need a job.” sirius tried to pout, but it didn't seem to be working very ell as he watched remus go around his room trying to find something suitable to wear to work for the day. 

It took the two of them another hour before they were both ready to head down to the little shack that remus worked at. 

The girl that he was going to work with was already there, and looked rather irritated that remus was so late. He thought that she would have chewed him out for it if sirius hadn't come up behind him at that exact moment and given her a blinding smile. She seemed to melt into her chair as she waved dreamily at him. 

Remus turned around to face him, grinning slightly. Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him- probably a bit tighter than was necessary, but who cares. 

“You're not supposed to be flirting with people when your boyfriend is standing right in front of you, you know.” remus said. He was amused at the girl's reaction to sirius’ presence. 

“Meh. she’ll get used to me eventually. I think i’ll be hanging around this place more often. There's a pretty boy who works here, after all.” was sirius’ reply as he tried to maintain a straight face. Remus broke first, letting go of sirius and laughing, which made sirius double over in laughter. 

The girl was confused. Neither boy cared all that much. 

Once they had settled down, sirius walked remus to the shack and hugged him again.

“Love you, rems.” remus smiled and kissed sirius. 

“Love you too. Now go away. I've missed enough work as it is.” sirius laughed but let go of remus and walked off to God knows where. 

He didn't stay away for very long. Within the hour, sirius was back, bickering with remus as the girl ran around trying to get the stuff that sirius had ordered. 

She had just finished writing her name and number on the packaging when she turned around and saw remus kissing the attractive guy who had been flirting with her just yesterday (he hadn't actually been. It was just her imagination.)  
She didn't talk to remus for the entire time they worked together. Remus didn't complain. Sirius came by everyday to take him to lunch or just to bother him for a while while he was trying to help other customers. 

That first day was not the last time that remus’ mother had discovered sirius asleep in her son's bed. It was, however, the last time that sirius had to sneak in through the window. 

The next year, the two found a small flat to share and remus finally got a job that he loved (he was working at a bookstore, the nerd.) and a year after that, the two boys got married. 

It was great and james drank too much. 

Yeah. 

The end.


End file.
